


break up with ur girlfriend, i'm bored

by dartmouth420



Series: break up with ur girlfriend [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Drama, F/F, Lesbian AU, Mild Smut, Swearing, chaotic dumbass energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dartmouth420/pseuds/dartmouth420
Summary: In which Raven is a chaotic dumbass who's just a bit manipulative and the night turns out very differently than she expected. Featuring Jujubee's terrible advice via text message.
Relationships: Sutan Amrull | Raja/Manila Luzon/David Petruschin | Raven
Series: break up with ur girlfriend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879315
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	break up with ur girlfriend, i'm bored

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the arianna grande song of the same title
> 
> hope you enjoy <3

Raven knew she looked good.

Her long blonde hair was sleek and her eyeliner was perfect, her layers of makeup accentuating her eyes and cheekbones. Her tight black dress showed off her curves and her new heels made her legs look hot as hell. Not to mention, she was on the prowl. Smiling to herself, she sucked on the straw of her second drink, eyeing the club-goers analytically. The music pumped through the speakers.

There were so many fucking hot women here, but Raven could be quite selective. It was a Friday, so even if she didn't meet anyone tonight she'd go out again tomorrow. Either way, she was gonna get laid this weekend.

Raven walked into the next room, where there was a wider dance floor. The ceilings in there were higher, blue light glancing over the partygoers. Raven noticed some people she knew and gave them a wave. She moved through the crowd like a shark, looking over each person.

And then she saw her. The straw fell from Raven's mouth.

The woman was insanely cute, curly black hair, pale skin, a thin leather band around her neck. She wore tight yellow high-waisted jeans (a bold choice for the club Raven had to admit, intrigued) and a black lingerie-style top. The young woman danced like she was having fun, not like she was trying to be looked at. That made looking at her all the more satisfying, in Raven's opinion.

Raven grinned. The woman was exactly her type. She couldn't wait to take her home. If the woman was into her, anyway. But the entire seduction process stretched before Raven, and she basked in the anticipation.

The song changed to a bass-heavy hip-hop beat and Raven started to move towards the other woman. The other woman rolled her hips back and forth, lifting her hands over head. Raven licked her lips, just steps from her.

And then a pair of brown tattooed arms wrapped around the curly-haired woman's waist. Raven paused. The woman Raven had been watching leaned back into the other, smiling, eyes closed. They swayed together and Raven took a good look at the second woman. She was tall, with light-brown skin and some pretty hot arm tattoos. She was dressed in a backless top, exaggeratedly deep cut showing off her flat chest, with long black pants with a masculine cut. Her black and grey hair was in tight braids close to her head. She whispered in the younger woman's ear and kissed the side of her face. Then she glanced around, eyeing up the other people who were too close to her girlfriend.

Raven cocked her head to one side and raised an eyebrow. A spike of jealousy shot through her. Hmm. The young woman's girlfriend seemed a touch possessive. But when it came to possessive partners, there was something so fun about trying to seduce the person they so jealousy guarded. Also, half the time it meant the relationship was unstable and on it's way out. Raven could definitely help this one die a natural death.

Then she spun on her heel and retreated.

But it wasn't truly a retreat, she merely had to plan around this new information.

Raven knew she had a reputation as a bit of a womanizer, if there was a lesbian term for that. Maybe she was just a bitch, but whatever. It satisfied her to mess with people a little bit. She never went out of her way to be truly cruel. She leaned against the wall of the club and pulled out her phone.

 _gonna ruin someones relationship tonight_ she texted to her best friend Juju. The only reason Juju wasn't at the club with her, getting wasted and yelling at guys was because she was away at some conference for her job.

 _BITCH_ Juju immediately messaged back, _is she hot tho_

 _obviously..._ Raven let out a small chuckle, looking down at her phone screen.

_girl…_

_she's a cutie, just gotta get around her older girlfriend get ready for drama_

_bitch ur gonna die lol. text me later?_

_you bet_

Raven shut her phone and put it in her bra, then sipped her drink. She noticed another girl approach her, pretty with her hair dyed green, but Raven gave her a disinterested look and the girl changed direction. It was easy to keep an eye on the curly-haired woman on the dance floor, her bright yellow jeans easily visible among the mainly black-clad clubgoers.

Fuck, she was hot.

There was a good song playing, so Raven drained her drink and briefly joined the dance floor, moving her hips sensually and earning some appreciative looks. While she danced she thought about the situation. It was most likely the curly-haired woman would be by herself at some point, perhaps at the bar ordering a drink. Or briefly alone on the dance floor, if the possessive girlfriend was in charge of what they drank. That would be her opportunity. And then Raven realized she had to pee.

Mildly annoyed, she made her way towards the bathroom. It was fairly crowded but surprisingly clean. There was some blonde girl crying at the sink, two of her friends trying to comfort her and another woman stumbling out of a stall, laughing. Raven quickly entered a stall and shut the door, hiking her dress up and sitting down. Dizzy, she blinked. The alcohol was starting to get to her but maybe it was a good idea to be a little buzzed, if it was going to give her the confidence to hit on the mystery woman.

There was whispering in the next stall, followed by giggling and a quick, "So the E-".

Some fool was doing party drugs in the bathroom. Raven wondered if they might share.

She finished and stepped out of the stall.

The hot woman from the dance floor was bent over the counter, fixing her lipstick in the mirror. Her round ass covered in those bright yellow jeans was right in front of Raven. Raven wanted to bite it.

Instead she smiled, delicately touched her chest and took advantage of her glorious luck. The other sinks were occupied, one by the still-crying blonde and the other by someone actually washing their hands. She circled the curly-haired woman, coming to her side by the counter-top.

The other woman noticed her in the mirror, "Oh sorry, did you need the sink?" She shuffled a little to the side.

"I did, thanks," Raven bent close to her and washed her hands thoroughly. Club bathrooms were nasty. The crying girl next to them had mascquera all over her face, poor thing, and she and her crew filed out of the bathroom. Raven eyed the curly-haired women next to her in the mirror. Up close she was pretty, with high round cheekbones and expressive eyebrows. Raven straightened and went over to dry her hands. She watched the other woman continue with her makeup and noticed her glance over, looking Raven up and down.

Excellent.

"So what's your name? I'm Raven," said Raven, moving back towards the big mirror to touch up her own makeup. Not that it needed it, she looked flawless. She leaned over the counter, smoothing down one eyebrow and watching the other woman in the mirror, perhaps a little closer to her than necessary.

"Woah, that's such a cool name," the other woman breathed and straightened, stumbling a little, and gave Raven a big open smile, "I'm Manila."

The woman had obviously had a couple drinks, and was into her. Even better.

"You've got a pretty cool name yourself," said Raven, touching her arm in acknowledgement, "Love your jeans by the way." She let her eyes run up and down the woman's - no, Manila's, legs.

"Aw thanks," she said, then she raised her foot up onto the counter, running her hand down her leg like a car salesman, said announced, "I got these babies at Target, can you believe it?" Then she threw her head back and laughed at her own joke.

Holy shit. Raven giggled, covering her mouth. Raven was going to make Manila throw her head back like that again, ideally with Raven's tongue in her pussy.

"I really can't believe that," replied Raven, taking a step towards Manila as she lowered her leg off the counter, "Doubt I'd find anything like you at Target." She moved behind Manila, who turned to follow her. Then Raven stepped forward, very close to Manila, who's breath hitched.

Manila stepped back, her hips now back against the counter, "I mean I'm very pro-Target, just don't wear red in there, you'll never get out."

"I certainly won't risk it. Are you here alone, or…?" Raven purred, raising her chin.

"Oh uh," said Manila, staring into Raven's eyes.

"You wanna come dance with me?" Raven leaned forward, resting her hands on the counter, trapping Manila. She was taller than the other woman, perhaps not as much without her heels, but it made her feel powerful. But, Manila clearly didn't mind tall women. Raven hadn't forgotten her girlfriend.

"Well, I have a girlfriend," said Manila, eyes wide. But she wasn't leaning back, away from Raven, or trying to move. In fact, she brushed Raven's arm with the tips of her fingers, cocked her head to one side and gave Raven a calculating look, "But..."

"You should break up with your girlfriend," breathed Raven into her ear, her body tingling, "I'm bored-"

The door slammed open, ricocheting off the wall.

"Manila! I found the- fuck!"

Raven straightened up, a shark-like grin on her face.

"Oh fuck, Raja-" started Manila, taking a step towards the other woman.

"Who's this?" the tall woman, Raja, motioned at Raven angrily.

"Hi, I'm Raven," said Raven, offering her a little wave. She didn't stop smiling. The real drama was starting.

Raja glared at her. Raven eyed her right back. Raja was tall and lithe, muscular and quite androgynous but for her long hair. She had an angular face with minimal makeup and big brown eyes that were currently narrowed at Raven.

"The fuck are the you doing with my girlfriend?" she snapped.

"Oh, is this your girlfriend?" replied Raven sarcastically.

"What do you think, blondie?"

"Raja-" Manila moved in front of her, putting an arm around Raja's waist and turning her away from Raven.

"If you're going to do stuff like this, we talk about it first," said Raja, voice quiet and low.

Oh. Well, that was interesting. Raven shifted her hips and mentally adjusted her plan.

"I'm sorry, baby," said Manila, running her hand over Raja's bicep. "I know this is supposed to be your night."

"Right, yeah, it was."

Raven cocked her head to one side.

"What are you still looking at?" snapped Raja.

"Oh, nothing," replied Raven casually, looking down at her nails. The paint was beautiful, not even chipped. Of course, she only kept them long on two out of four fingers, and she angled her hand, making sure they both noticed, "Just your girlfriend is really hot, that's all."

Manila laughed and quickly turned it into a cough.

"Bitch, I swear to god-" Raja took a menacing step towards Raven.

Raven held her ground, and looked Raja right in the eyes, "You're not bad yourself, when you're not yelling."

Raja's mouth dropped open, shocked. Manila began giggle, looking between them. The giggling turned into a truth laugh, and she threw back her head again, hair bouncing.

Raven's face broke, and she smiled as well. She raised her eyebrows at Raja and winked.

"I mean-" Raja looked between them, but her angry expression was cracking, "I- fuck." She brought her hand to her temple, a smile playing around her mouth. She shook her head at Raven.

"Why don't we all get a drink and talk about it?" suggested Raven, taking a step forward and giving Raja a warm smile.

Manila leaned into Raja, hugging her waist, "C'mon, let's get a drink."

They all left the bathroom, and as Raven stepped out, last, she heard one of the party-drug women still hidden in the stall whisper-shout, "No fucking way, she really turned it around like that?!"

Raven smirked, and let the door swing shut behind her.

-

Raven paid for their drinks, because she's a kind and generous person.

They picked out a little table in a quieter part of the club. The atmosphere was much less tense than in the bathroom, but there was still lingering uncertainty. She'd noticed Raja and Manila having a quiet discussion while Raven bought the drinks, and she didn't eavesdrop, maintaining her stare at the bartender.

"I love that you're so ready to throw down for Manila here," commented Raven, looking Raja right in the eye, "You were definitely gonna fight me, weren't you?"

Raja huffed a little, and her eyebrows came together, deciding if it was an insult or not. Raven hadn't meant it that way. But there was something kind of hot about the woman getting all riled up.

Raven bet there were other ways to rile her up.

"Well, yeah, I was," stated Raja, raising her eyebrows, "Still might."

"I think we can find some other, more creative outlets for that feeling," said Raven, grinning.

Raja face broke into a half-smile, and she laughed, "Only if you're lucky."

Manila was watching this interaction, biting her lip, and Raven could tell the young woman was intrigued by the dynamic. Raven turned to her assertively. Time for some upfront and direct communication, they're all adults after all.

"So is this something you two do regularly? Make enemies at the club only to have it evolve into... this?"

Manila laughed, "I mean not, like, regularly, but it's happened before. We have an open relationship, with some boundaries obviously." She put her hand on Raja's knee.

"I understand that."

"How about you?"

"Oh I regularly try to seduce other people's girlfriends in club bathrooms."

They both laughed and Raven was pleased that she was charming them. They both seemed pretty cool, after the initial drama. Of course, Raven enjoyed the thrill of the chase with anyone she met, but in all honesty if she were to actually take somebody home she preferred when things were straightforward and directly communicated. The drama of trying to seduce somebody else's partner to evoke a reaction was fun too, but exactly that: drama.

"But yes, I have, only it's been a while."

They both looked intrigued now. Manila was sipping her drink, eyes heavy-lidded and Raja was watching her carefully, angular face tilted to one side. Her arm lazily draped over Manila's shoulders.

Raven thought she could have a pretty good time between the two of them.

Perhaps literally.

"So, anyway," she said, "What do you two do for fun?"

They talked for a little while longer as they finished their drinks. Raven learned some background knowledge about the couple, and shared some of her own as well. She mainly discussed work, and how dangerous it was for cyclists in this city, though she did talk about her dog a fair bit. Manila was bubbly and hilarious, a fast talker. Raja was cooler, quick witted and employed some pretty dark humour. Raven could respect that. In fact, Raven found their conversation flowed easily, and she relaxed, her earlier machinations no longer needed.

Manila migrated over to Raven's side of the table as they talked, leaning in close. Raja watched them from her side, eyes flicking between them. Despite her earlier upset, Raja was now clearly on board with the plan.

"So, shall we?" suggested Raven.

"I'll call an uber," said Raja, taking her phone out, "Is our place okay?"

Raven felt a little tingle of excitement, "Yes, better in fact. I have roommates."

"Great."

Manila's hand traced Raven's thigh, "This is going to be such a good time."

"You bet."

-

Raja sat in the front of the uber, chatting easily with the driver while Raven and Manila were in the back. Manila had her entire body angled towards Raven, one hand slipping up the inside of the her thigh and the other over her shoulders, playing with her hair. Raven was getting a bit hot and bothered, anticipating the hopefully insanely hot sex that awaited her at the couple's apartment.

Not to mention Manila was whispering into her ear in increasingly explicit detail exactly how she wanted to get fucked. Now, Raven was very into that and she was getting quite turned on but the fact of the matter was they were still in the damn uber. Raven was grateful for Raja's casual presence in the front of the car, distracting the driver from Manila's increasingly inappropriate antics.

Manila's fingers just brushed the already damp underwear between Raven's legs and her breath hitched. She'd love to take Manila and fuck her right now in this car, but that seriously could not happen without a public indecency charge. Instead, she grasped the smaller woman's wrist and held it back. Manila looked at Raven with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Manila had taken her reaction as a challenge. Interesting.

"You can't wait ten minutes til we get to your apartment?" Raven whispered into her ear, teasing.

"No, I can't," Manila whispered back, with a slight whine in her voice that sent an electric shock of desire right between Raven's legs, "I wanna touch you right now."

Jesus Christ. This woman was going to be the death of her. If Raven didn't explode from desire in the back of this god damn uber-

"We're here," said Raja, unbuckling her seatbelt.

Exhaling in relief, Raven let go of Manila and practically leapt out of the car, stumbling a little in her heels. Manila followed her. Raven looked up at the building in front of them. It looked pretty nice, an older warehouse-type brick building with big windows. And then Raja casually slung an arm around her shoulders, and led her towards the entrance. Manila walked beside her.

A quick elevator-ride later and they were in front of the door, Raja's noisy key chain jangling as she turned the lock. Manila was at it again, pressed up against Raven's side, and gently kissing her neck.

Raven exhaled impatiently.

The door opened and Raja entered first. Inside, Raven immediately kicked off her heels and pushed Manila against the wall, kissing her aggressively. Manila responded in kind, arms around Raven's neck, hands in her hair. Her lips and mouth felt so good, exactly what Raven had wanted since she'd seen her on the dance floor earlier. She pushed her tongue in Manila's mouth, tasting her.

Manila turned her face to the side, breaking the kiss, breathless.

"I need to take my shoes off, give me a sec."

"Oh, now you're the one that needs a second," teased Raven, still pressed against her, planting a kiss on her jaw.

"Come on…" whined Manila, and again the whine sent a shot of heat directly between Raven's legs. Very soon, she was going to have Manila whining and begging for it.

Raven stepped back, letting Manila bend down and untie her shoes. Raven walked from the entryway into the open-concept apartment. It was nice, a decent sized living room with large windows that let in the orange light of the city night. Raja was leaning against the kitchen island, drinking a glass of water.

"Ooh, good idea," commented Raven, moving around the other woman towards the sink. She paused, she had no idea where the glasses were.

"Here," said Raja, and she leaned over Raven, opening the cupboard just above her. Raven glanced over her shoulder. Raja was close to her, and the energy between them was suddenly electric. Raven exhaled slowly through her nose. Raja angled her body, pressing gently against Raven's ass and back, reaching over her shoulder into the cupboard to take out a glass.

"Thanks," Raven breathed. The older woman had a quiet confidence about her that was almost intimidating, especially next to Manila's goofy and blatant way of expressing desire.

"You're welcome," murmured Raja, and reached around Raven with both arms, turning the tap with her right hand, letting the glass in her left slowly fill up with water. She was now fully pressed against Raven's back, and the edge of the counter stuck into Raven's stomach. Raja put her chin on Raven's shoulder and Raven could feel her breath against her cheek.

And then the glass was full and Raja pulled back, turning quickly so she was now leaning back against the counter next to Raven. A small smile played on her lips. She offered Raven the glass of water, and Raven took it, quietly taking a deep drink. If she'd been thirsty before, she was definitely thirsty now.

They maintained eye contact as Raven drained the glass. Raja ever so subtly licked her lips. Should she move in and kiss her, wondered Raven, perhaps Raja liked being in charge like this. The curiosity was driving her wild.

Then Manila careened into her side, giggling, and Raven gasped, almost dropping the glass. But she didn't, and carefully put it down, while Manila hugged her around her waist and kissed her neck. Raja watched the entire thing with a raised eyebrow. Raven smiled and rolled her eyes at Raja, Manila clinging to her back like a limpet.

Then she had an idea.

She turned and lifted Manila off her feet. Manila shrieked a laugh and wrapped her legs around Raven's hips, arms around Raven's neck. Raven held her comfortably, gripping Manila's gorgeous yellow-clad ass. Raven regularly worked out and enjoyed the challenge of weight-lifting, she was a lot stronger than she looked.

"Nice," said Raja, and Raven merely flipped her hair and made for the door that she guessed to be the bedroom. Manila bounced against her, clearly enjoying being carried, and Raja followed them. Luckily Raven had guessed right and the door she kicked open was their bedroom. The dark room was large, the same high ceiling as in the rest of the apartment. It was a bit messy, there was a big bed against one wall, pale blue sheets and a duvet messily pulled across it. Raven made right for it.

She dumped Manila onto the bed, and she bounced, giggling hysterically, legs in the air. Immediately, Raven was on all four over top of her, kissing her aggressively. Manila responded enthusiastically, and wrapped her legs around Raven's waist again, wriggling her pelvis against her.

Raja moved slowly around them, tidying the general vicinity of the bed. She turned on the bedside light, bathing the room in an orange-red glow.

Raven was quite busy making out with Manila. Manila was grinding against her and Raven needed to get some of their clothes off, now. She began to work the clasps on the back of Manila's top, but they were hard to reach and… why were there so many of them?

Frustrated, Raven murmured into Manila's ear, "Can you turn over?"

And Raven was very excited to hear Manila's breath hitch and have her immediately obey, rolling onto her stomach. Raven undid the clasps of her top, easing it off, admiring the smooth expanse of Manila's back. Manila turned her head, glancing back at Raven out of one eye. Raven gave her a smile, and reached underneath her, working on the button and zipper of her bright yellow jeans.

She pulled the jeans down, exposing Manila's perfect, perfect ass. It was partially covered in lacy black underwear. Manila was arching her back a little, showing herself off. Raven sent a brief glance towards the ceiling, thanking whatever deity was watching over her for this moment. And then she bent down, planted a leisurely kiss on the exposed part of Manila's cheek, and then bit it.

Manila yelped and Raven laughed, pulling Manila's jeans down her legs and off. Raja made a noise, and Raven remembered that she was there, watching, standing by the edge of the bed.

"She likes biting," commented Raja, shifting her hips, an intense look on her face.

"It's true," groaned Manila, still face down in the duvet.

"Alright then," nodded Raven.

Manila sat up, naked except for her underwear and looked at Raven lazily, anticipating whatever was going to come next. Raja didn't move, just stood by the bed, right hand in the elbow crook of her left arm. Raven took off her own dress, letting the couple watch her. She eased it off her shoulders and pulled it down to her waist, then down her legs and off. This was slightly uncomfortable to do while sitting, but she figured by Raja's slightly glazed expression that she still managed to look hot. Manila was taking off her own underwear, now completely nude, still watching Raven.

Raven reached back and undid her bra, letting her soft breasts out of their prison. She was more well-endowed in the chest department than Manila, and significantly moreso than Raja.

Raja's eyes were now dark with desire as she stared openly at Raven's naked chest. Manila shifted towards her, going in for another kiss, but suddenly Raja moved onto the bed and put hand on her shoulder. Manila paused, glancing to Raja, who moved up to Raven and kissed her first.

"Aw c'mon, I was gonna do that…" whined Manila.

Raja tasted like water, and breath mints and something else Raven couldn't place. Raja climbed on top of her and pushed her down onto her back. Raven ran her hands over Raja's braids, kissing her eagerly. There was an intense energy between them, like the first cracks of lightning across the sky before a massive thunderstorm. Raja was still entirely clothed, and Raven had to do something about that. She reached to Raja's waist, trying to untuck her shirt, or feel for a zipper or button.

Ignoring her efforts entirely, Raja went for Raven's chest, licking and sucking her nipples, cupping the opposite breast with her hand.

Raja has a thing for tits then, thought Raven, that's fun. She was getting pretty hot and bothered from the attention, starring to desperately need some friction between her legs.

"Raja, take your clothes off already!" ordered Manila from next to them. Raven hadn't noticed, but Manila had crept up next to them, and had put her hand down the front of Raja's pants, stroking gently between her legs.

"Yeah Raja, get naked," teased Raven from underneath her.

Raja paused in her thorough enjoyment of Raven's breasts and huffed, irritated, "Fine, fine."

She got up off the bed and stripped quickly and efficiently, "Happy now?"

"Sooooo happy, baby," sighed Manila, flopping back onto a pillow, her dark hair spreading out like a halo, "Now are you two gonna fuck me, or what?"

Raja and Raven shared a look, and grinned.

After a quick discussion of what was on and off limits for their respective bodies, things got truly heated.

-

Raven awoke tired and a little hungover in bed with Manila and Raja. She raised her head and sighed, then noticed the tall glass of water on the bedside table. She loosely remembered Raja padding out of the room just as Raven was drifting off (thoroughly fucked out and happy) and placing something on the bedside table. That was kind of her, especially considering the circumstances in which they'd met. Raven raised the glass and took a big drink, appreciative.

Raven sat on the edge of the bed quietly, not wanting to wake them. Maybe she'd go and make coffee or something. Or maybe she should just leave. Raven glanced over her shoulder. A perfect ray of sunlight was hitting the bed where Manila and Raja were still curled up, asleep, and whole thing was aesthetically glorious.

Raven wondered if what was about to do was ethical. But then she shrugged, and raised her phone. Also, she really liked them, and might be interested in seeing them again, so she held no malicious intent.

The photo she took was from a strong angle, consisting of the corner of her face, one eye visible, eyebrow raised, blonde hair smooth close to her head. Behind her was the bed, and Raja and Manila curled up, still asleep. Raja was deep in the covers, only one closed eye, her forehead and a streak her long grey hair visible. Manila was next to Raja, lying on her back fast asleep with her mouth open, the cover pulled up to her chin.

She hit send.

 _BITCH_ replied Juju, quickly, with about eighteen emojis, _you fucked them both???_

 _you bet_ replied Raven, smug.

 _Wait a sec,_ Juju replied. Then the second text came in.

_ohhhhhh YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE IT_

_what??_ Raven looked down at her phone, concerned.

_BITCH THE GIRL ON THE LEFT IS MY SECOND COUSIN_

The blood drained from Raven's face, and she looked back at Manila, who was… well, a young woman who's last name she hadn't asked for and who's social media who hadn't checked out. But in a big, multicultural city like this who would've expected her to be related to Raven's best friend?

_fuckkkk_

Juju sent her a text containing twenty laugh-crying emojis and one devil, followed by vomit-face.

 _uhhhh, don't be grossed out but she's hot,_ replied Raven, who was finding the situation as distressing as it was funny. This new factoid raised the stakes, seeing this couple was no longer an entirely anonymous entity.

She mildly regretted sending the photo. Maybe it was an invasion of privacy.

 _BITCH DON'T TELL ME THAT ABOUT MY COUSIN_  
_idk if anyone knows she's gay tbh that whole side of the family is pretty religious_  
_i didn't know lol_

_oh shit I'm sorry… was just trying to brag to u about my conquest haha_

_why are u like this it's fucked up lol_

_idk lol_  
_thanks for telling me_  
_but like_  
_i might wanna see her again?_  
_maybe both of them ;) ???_ typed out Raven, hitting send with some mild guilt. She'd definitely need to sit down and think about this later. After she had some caffeine.

_o really?_

_yeah…_

_aw <3 _

Raven smiled at the phone. She really loved Juju, they'd been best friends since college, and truly shared everything.

 _can't wait to be ur in-law,_ teased Juju,  
_imma bring u really cheap wedding gifts_  
_ur getting an off-brand slow cooker_

 _BITCH!_  
_anyway gotta go <3 <3 _

_hmu later <3 _

Raven got up and walked to the bathroom. She quickly rinsed her face and mouth. She put the unexpected information from Juju about Manila aside for now, and decided not address it. This really wasn't the time or the place. Then she padded over to the kitchen. It was a bit cluttered, clearly well-used and loved.

There was an espresso machine on the counter, and Raven grinned. She knew how to work one of those, having done the time in her early twenties as a barista. While the water heated, Raven looked at the pictures on the fridge. There were kitschy magnets from a few places around the world, 'Paris, je t'aime!', and several photos, including two goofy school pictures of Raja and Manila respectively. Manila glared at the camera, about thirteen and deep in an emo phase, judging by her racoon-like eyeliner, back-combed hair and striped long-sleeved shirt. Raja's picture was more innocent, a goofy-looking androgynous nine-year old with a big smile, round face and black hair sticking up awkwardly.

Raven snorted a laugh. She appreciated this couple's sense of humour, displaying silly pictures on their fridge.

She sighed. She shared her apartment somewhat resentfully with two room mates. It wasn't an ideal situation but it was cheap and because of that she'd been able to put aside some savings. If only Tyra would do the dishes every once in a while. Not to mention she was pretty sure Nicole had a crush on her, and she had to figure out how to let the other girl down easy. In fact, Nicole was probably taking her dog for a walk right now. Raven winced and sighed. Whatever, these were problems for Future Raven. Hopefully she'd find a better job soon, and move on.

The espresso machine was gurgling, so Raven moved over and dealt with it.

A few minutes later she snuck back into the bedroom with three cups of espresso. She was a little nervous, this wasn't something she'd normally do. She was more of a leave immediately after sex or quickly in the morning kind of lover. But this felt like the right thing.

She put the coffee on the bedside table and sat on the bed, heart suddenly beating quickly.

The movement of Raven sitting back down on the bed disrupted Manila, who blinked her eyes open and yawned, stretching. The movement then woke Raja, who groaned and buried her face deeper into the pillow, disappearing under the duvet. Manila blinked and smiled sleepily at Raven.

"Good morning… oh! You made coffee!" said Manila, and she threw the covers off and made for the bedside table where Raven had put the little cups, "Oh my god, is that espresso?"

"Did somebody say espresso?" muttered Raja from deep in the blankets.

"Yeah, I made some," said Raven, gently.

"That's nice, you're so sweet!" enthused Manila, kissing Raven on the cheek. Manila was shockingly perky, having been awake for less than one minute, "And I thought you were all mean and sexy last night…"

"She's great. Keep your voice down," muttered Raja.

Raven stifled a laugh, and sipped her own coffee. Manila crawled off the bed and threw on a robe, before sitting next to Raven and drinking her coffee in silence. Eventually, a long brown arm stuck out of the pile of covers that contained Raja, and Manila carefully put the cup of espresso into her hand. The arm retreated into the pile of covers almost cartoonishly. The only evidence of Raja's existence was a small slurp and a happy sigh.

"I had a really nice time with you two, last night," whispered Raven, putting a hand on Manila's thigh.

"Aw thanks! I did too, and Raja as well," replied Manila, quietly.

"Lovely, so... I can leave whenever, if you've got something you're doing today-"

"Oh, don't worry about it," replied Manila, smiling so that the edges of her eyes crinkled happily, "Neither of us have plans, you can hang out for breakfast, whatever suits you."

"Right, well," replied Raven, her heart glowing a little upon hearing she was welcome to stay, "I really need to shower."

"Mmm, I think I'll join you," said Manila, putting down her cup down. They both glanced back at the pile of blankets and pillows that contained Raja somewhere deep within it.

"Yeah, she won't be really awake for a while."

-

Of course, Raven ended up on her knees in the shower eating Manila out against the wall. A truly good start to the day, Raven mused to herself as Manila squirmed and gasped, throwing her head back with pleasure. What could be better?

When they were finally done, they found Raja in the kitchen, starting to cook. The older woman had put her hair up on top of her head in a messy bun, wore dark-rimmed glasses and an elaborately patterned silk robe.

"Your glasses are too cute," said Raven, as she towelled her hair dry. She was wearing a borrowed bathrobe, one of an apparently infinite supply, "Anything I can help with?"

"No, just sit there and look pretty," replied Raja, with an affectionate smile.

"That'll be easy."

Breakfast was insanely good. It was better than any breakfast Raven had had in a long time, and she'd certainly worked up an appetite. Raja could really cook. They hung around the table for a while, chatting away about plans for the weekend and this and that. Eventually Raven changed, slipping her dress from last night back on, feeling a bit weird next to the other two, who were wearing relaxed weekend clothes. It was time to retreat to her own apartment and chill out.

"I think I'll call an uber," said Raven to Raja. Manila was checking her phone, and Raja was putting dishes in the sink.

"I can give you a ride," said Raja, shrugging.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's no problem."

"Okay, thanks," said Raven. She supposed it'd be worth it to save the eight dollars on the ride.

"Manila, you want to come?" asked Raja, half-turning towards the other woman.

"Ah, no, sorry I have to make a call in a few minutes," said Manila, giving Raven an apologetic smile.

Manila then engaged in a drawn out goodbye with Raven, leaving her with lingering kisses and an exchange of numbers. Raja watched from the door, lacing up her shoes, and raised a single eyebrow. Then Raven got her little purse and left with Raja. Her high-heeled club shoes clicked along the floor of the hallway.

In the carpark under the building, they approached an ugly 90's style green car.

"Wow, this thing is ancient," joked Raven, sitting down on the worn passenger seat. But unlike Juju's car that seemed to be always covered in empty takeout containers and random garbage, Raja's was meticulously clean. Raven didn't have a car, but everything she did was comfortably within either cycling or public transit distance, and for anything that wasn't Juju would drive her.

"Yeah, so everyone tells me," chuckled Raja, shifting into gear, "But it's reliable, hasn't died yet. I made it through Hurricane Katrina in this thing."

"You can drive stick?" asked Raven, curious, "Also… what?"

"Yep," replied Raja, winking, "And I'll tell you that story sometime if you're lucky."

"Hmm." Raven was impressed and she eyed Raja's tattooed hand on the gearshift as she confidently manoeuvred the car out of the parkade into the street. The bright sun burst through the windshield, and reflected off of Raja's white Tshirt.

"So," said Raven as they drove, after she'd given Raja her address. She felt a bit exposed, without any makeup on and her hair still slightly damp from the shower.

"So," replied Raja, smirking a little at Raven's uncharacteristic hesitance, "Manila gave you her number, right?"

Raven nodded, and then she had no idea why she said it, but suddenly it was out of her mouth, "It turns out I distantly know her."

"Oh yeah? From where?"

"She's my friend Juju's second cousin."

Raja stiffened at the mention, shifting the clutch and accelerating through the green light, "You know her family?"

"No. She just happens to be related to her. Juju's my best friend," replied Raven, inwardly cursing. Why had she even mentioned it?

"How did you find out?"

"Checked out her instagram this morning, realized the connection," Raven lied quickly, guilt flaring in her stomach.

"Right. Well. Manila's family is pretty religious," said Raja matter-of-factly, but Raven could see lingering resentment in her expression, "Let's just say they don't approve of us and leave it at that. Maybe don't mention this to your friend."

"Of course not."

"Good."

Raven wondered if she could have handled that better. But then again, family was complicated.

They pulled up at Raven's soon after that. Raven was having a hard time getting a read on Raja, so she decided to say exactly how she felt and Raja could interpret it however she so desired. They'd been quiet for the last few minutes of the drive. It was a beautiful day, thought Raven, looking out the window at the bright blue sky.

"Well, I had a great time with you two last night and I hope you stay in touch, I'd love to see you again," said Raven, with a warm smile as she opened the door to get out.

"I had a good time as well," said Raja, with a half-smile, "I, ah, just felt a bit weird with you bringing up Manila's family. I'm basically suspicious of anyone who knows them since they've been so shitty to us over the years. But yeah, I like you too. Until next time."

And then Raja leaned in and kissed Raven intently. Raven raised her eyebrows, surprised. And then Raja pulled back and gave her an absolutely filthy grin, and when Raven left the car she waved. Raven waved back and saw in Raja the same goofy energy as she'd seen in the childhood photo on her fridge. It was a bit of a shock after her cool exterior, but charming.

Hmmm. It seemed the night before had worked out in the best way possible. Raven opened the front door to her building and nodded pleasantly to her elderly neighbour, who looked her up and down disapprovingly.

Raven walked up the two flights of stairs towards her apartment, feeling thoroughly satisfied. She had work on Monday and a bunch of laundry and groceries and chores to do before then. Also, Juju would be back Sunday afternoon and she was looking to reuniting with her best friend after their brief time apart.

There was much to discuss.

-

The following morning she received a text.

_You doing anything next weekend? :P_

Raven raised an eyebrow and replied, _new phone who dis_

_It's Manila!!! Omg you're the worst lol_

_that's what they all say_  
_hmmmmm i think i'm available friday ;)_

 _Yay!! We'll be in touch,_ Manila sent a quick photo of herself and Raja, a selfie in Raja's car, Manila was sticking her tongue at the camera and Raja looking at something out of frame, light reflecting off her glasses. There were bags full of groceries behind them in the back seat.

Raven smiled down at her phone like a love-struck fool.


End file.
